Worth More
by kmyth
Summary: Yuji Nakano decides it's time to make some changes in his life. wrote this about a month ago.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. This story is strictly written for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: This will probably be an individual story of what I one day hope to dub the Yuji Chronicles (just kidding... or am I?). I realize this is a silly, short story but it was honestly very fun to write, and I hope people enjoy it. I decided to write in first person for a change, as Yuji Nakano.

Worth More

Sometimes life is messy, kind of like a McDonald's cheeseburger. You don't know how it's messy, because there's nothing in it, but it is... and it tastes like shit too. Yes, ever the great philosopher. Hiroshi is always looking for words of wisdom, and his older bro is happy to give them.

I've been waiting in this place for a half hour now. The fries are cold, but I'm wondering whether or not they came that way. We could have met at Zenny's, but I'm not important enough for those high-class restaurants. Hiro only takes Ayaka there when he wants to impress her. I'm sure she runs up the tab on those yummy parfaits. If it was me doing that Hiro would have a hissy fit. That's why it's good we're meeting at the Golden Arches. I didn't have to wait to order, even though my wallet is now feeling the pain of loss. Yen are so hard to come by. I pick up one of the napkins. My eyes are misting up, and I begin to dab them dry. I think that kid across the restaurant is staring at me, but it's hard to tell through the tears.

"Hey Yuji. Sorry I'm late. Shuichi messed up the songs so many times." A familiar voice sounds from behind me.

I watch as Hiroshi makes his way around and plants himself in the cold chair across from me. He seems fine, in spite of his complaints, and I guess that makes me happy too. Hiro complains about everything, and I'm used to it.

"I saved you some fries Hiro." I smile, but the grinch doesn't smile back.

"Thanks Yuji." He takes one, and he looks a little disgusted after eating it. For once he doesn't complain. Probably because he realizes he made me and my busy self wait here for over thirty minutes.

"You wanted to talk right?" I ask, hoping to prod my brooding brother into conversation. "You're not having problems at work or anything right? Problems with Ayaka? How is Ayaka? We should go out and do karaoke again. That was really fun. She can't sing too well, but she makes a great backup." I wink for added effect.

"Mm. No." Hiro sounds distracted. He refuses to meet my eyes as he reaches for another one of those fries. He really must be out of it.

I watch for a moment, then push my sunglasses up onto my head so I can level with Hiroshi man to man, eye to unshaded eye... if only he would meet my gaze. "You don't like it when I go to karaoke bars with you and Ayaka, do you? You should have just said something."

"No. It's not that. Just... Ayaka was kind of embarrassed when you started singing falsetto... and made her sing as the Sonny to your Cher...you know?" Hiro laughed, a smile shining through. He wasn't pissed, and I was thankful for that. Ayaka could be too uptight sometimes, but I liked her because Hiroshi liked her. We both could laugh at the every day things to which the Kyoto girl seemed ignorant. Little by little I'm confident that Hiro will wipe all that ignorance away, but I know that what makes Ayaka Ayaka-chan, and what makes Hiro love Ayaka will always stay the same.

"We could have had this conversation at home Hiro. You made me pay for lunch, and the fridge is packed at your apartment." I stared sadly at the last bit of burger present. If I keep staring long enough Hiro might take pity and reimburse me. He benefited from the meal too. He ate two cold French fries, after all.

I look up after a few minutes, and Hiro seems annoyed. "Sure Yuji," he responds, rolling his eyes. "Next time we can have lunch at the apartment. You can make it."

I think Hiro is trying to be a smart-ass, but I won't judge. "Are you done working today?"

"No. I have to get back to the studio. Sorry."

"Ah. Well, that's okay. I was just getting bored playing video games by myself."

Hiro throws me a strange look. "Why don't you go job hunting... or part hunting." Strange that Hiro would mention finding an acting role as a secondary suggestion.

I shrug. "I just went to an audition Monday. I'm working on it Hiroshi, don't worry. By the time Ayaka decides to move in with you, I'll be long gone."

Silence descended between the two of us. Perhaps Hiroshi thought it would be a long time before the uptight maiden ever decided to "move in". Decades...maybe. Years... for certain. Either way, I had a long time to get my act together. Clean up the mess, and make my life more fulfilling. I now have two new goals. Move out of Hiroshi's apartment and make enough money to afford Zenny's. Things are looking up.

The end.


End file.
